The invention relates to the manufacture of a component incorporating an insert made of a composite of the type consisting of ceramic fibers in a metal matrix.
In the field of aeronautics in particular, one constant objective is to optimize the strength of components for a minimum mass and minimum size. Certain components may hereafter include an insert made of a metal matrix composite, the component possibly also being monolithic. Such a composite comprises a metal alloy matrix, for example a titanium (Ti) alloy, within which fibers extend, for example silicon carbide (SiC) ceramic fibers. Such fibers have a tensile strength very much greater than that of titanium (typically 4000 MPa compared with 1000 MPa). It is therefore the fibers that take the loads, the metal alloy matrix providing a function of binder with the rest of the component and also the function of protecting and isolating the fibers, which must not come into contact with one another. Furthermore, the ceramic fibers are resistant to erosion but necessarily have to be reinforced with metal.
These composites may be used in the manufacture of disks, shafts, ram bodies, casings, and spacers, such as reinforcements for monolithic components such as blades, etc.